An Arm And A Leg
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Post-movie. Amelia is about to go on another voyage with her crew, though she first meets a mouse lady who seemingly wishes to help and so is allowed on board the R.L.S Legacy, but not everything is truly what it seems, and the cat will find this out the hard way. The VERY hard way.


Ah, so it's yet another Captain Amelia-centered "Treasure Planet" fanfic being presented to you by none other than I, Bloodlustful(Damn, I can't get enough of that cat lady in terms of the movie "Treasure Planet", kind of like I can't get enough of Tiger Of The Wind in terms of the "Monster Rancher" anime or enough of Diego in terms of the "Ice Age" movies.)!

This is a story in which an evil criminal of a humanoid mouse lady who goes by the name of Malicia(an OC of mine for this story's villain)makes her way onto the R.L.S. Legacy after arriving to where it's kept on Montressor when not being put into progress and telling Captain Amelia, since she's found out on the way to it, that she wishes to help with what voyage it's being taken on and filling her in on what kind of capabilities she's got.

Problem is, said talents are described in a way so that neither the captain nor anyone else who's going to be part of the voyage will find out that she is hiding under ulterior motives and that she has a history of being most immoral and is by no means reformed, nor will she ever be.

What does that mean will happen, and what will result from what happens?

I'm not telling you, the way that would spoil the story for you, so read on and see!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This story takes place three and a half years after the events of "Treasure Planet".

I own none of the characters, as they all belong to "Treasure Planet" and thus Disney…well, except for my OC villainess who is the aforementioned Malicia, anyway.

An Arm And A Leg

On the latest cruise that the R.L.S. legacy was going to take, Captain Amelia, just before she boarded it following how the crew she was taking with her did, suddenly saw a newcomer whose presence surprised her.

She was kind of like a mouse version of the feline woman, although for a precise description, here is what she looked like…her fur was white, along with how she had a pink nose and the inside of both of her ears was pink, much like is the case with most mice, anthro or otherwise, while also sporting eyes which were dark blue, the usual buck teeth that one would expect a mouse to have, surprisingly sharp teeth inside her mouth and claws out of the gloves she wore which were almost the size of Amelia's and almost as sharp, but not actually that on either count, which was the case with the aforementioned sharp teeth, as well.

She was slightly muscular, too, while, despite the fact quite a few(though not all)of the clothes she wore echoed what ones Amelia did(at least in shape and design), here was what they were specifically.

Her aforementioned gloves were emerald green, and her boots were a slightly lighter black than Amelia's, but it was almost impossible to see the difference and both the gloves and the boots were otherwise identical to Amelia's, while her pants were a very dark brown despite otherwise matching Amelia's, as well, and her shirt, even though identical to Amelia's in shape, was a crimson red which did not have any buttons on it like the felid's did, and it was much less coat concealed than Amelia's was, and her belt was black with a silver square buckle, and seeable, unlike Amelia's, not to mention that the long coat she wore was not the kind worn by Amelia, but rather, a trenchcoat, and said trenchcoat was dark brown, just like her pants were.

So there you have it…she was a lot like a mouse version of Amelia, but with some differences, including how, despite how mice are usually much smaller than cats, or, in the cases of humanoid alien ones of each species, a bit smaller, this mouse lady was just a touch bigger than Amelia…about an inch taller and two pounds heavier.

"Well, hello there!" Amelia said. "Who might you be?"

"Greetings, Captain Amelia!" the mouse replied, her voice being one that had almost as thick a British accent as Amelia's did, but was slightly shallower than the cat's and, again, not quite as thickly accented.

She then continued: "Yes, I'm one of so many multitudes who have heard of you, the way that you're so famous and all. My name is Malicia."

Amelia then shook hands with her and said: "Nice to meet you, Malicia. What brings you here?"

"Simple!" Malicia replied. "I'm here because I wish to board your ship and aid your crew with what kind of mission you're going on. I've got physical and intellectual capabilities that would amaze you and make you proud at the same time, and that should say a lot about how much of an advantage you would have if you allowed me to board this ship, especially since the former kinds of talents are very similar to yours, and I am just as adept at use of weaponry of any sort as I am at hand-to-hand combat. Firearms, blades, the whole shebang. I am also very accustomed to evil, having seen it so very often, indeed, and having done everything I could about it each and every time I saw it, so I can easily think up strategies of how to defeat foes, and I have traveled a lot. From planet to planet, in fact, learning about this mission in the process of the one I was on prior to this and deciding I should lend a helping hand and everything. Which means that the chances of safety and survival on this journey would skyrocket if you allowed me to board. Let's not forget that improvisation is one of my strong points, as well, as is the utilization of my teeth and claws. And, as you can see, with the exception of being bucktoothed like all of us mice are, my teeth and claws are virtually the mouse answer to your cat ones of those. That, and I fear nothing and take a very long time to run out of energy, to say nothing of how determined I am to prove successful in something or other when I aim to get it done. I'm betting that kind of reminds you of yourself, am I right? So, can you see any way that your allowing me to join you would be a bad idea?"

Amelia did not talk or move for a time, but she then said: "Well, Malicia, given all of what I've just heard and how you're clearly so eager to aid us, plus have been to so many planets before, I honestly cannot. I've never been this quick to decide about whether or not someone should be allowed on the R.L.S. legacy, but this is an offer I just cannot refuse. Not when someone such as yourself makes it. So welcome aboard!"

She called up to the crew and said: "Just for anyone who hasn't seen or heard this…there is a new member of this crew just now! She is a mouse woman named Malicia, and has made it plenty clear that it would be very wise indeed to allow her to join us for this mission with all of that which she has said to me, and is here to help, as evidenced by everything she's just told me and how eager she clearly is to be a part of this. So we will get moving after she has gotten on and you've introduced yourselves to her. I know it's a shocker for me to accept newcomers as part of our crew this quick, and this is, in fact, literally the first time that I've ever done it, but I can't turn down someone as willing to aid us and as obviously competent and courageous as this mouse."

"Got it!" one of the crew members called, and he informed the others of what he'd just been told by the captain, well, at least the ones who clearly hadn't seen or heard any of it, anyway.

After Malicia boarded the R.L.S. legacy and introductions and greetings were finished, Amelia said: "All right, everyone, it's time to get moving."

"Yeah, and I've gotta say…" Malicia stated, "…how ironic. A cat and a mouse working together, said mouse willingly following the cat's command after the latter can quickly see the usefulness in her and has the smartness to accept the offer she's given."

"Very true, indeed, on all counts." Amelia agreed. "Now, then, let's get this ship into motion here."

Like Amelia, the crew did not take at all long to see Malicia as Amelia had come to see her and it also wasn't long before they liked her a lot, also as was the case with Amelia, and it seemed as though things had just gone uphill for them bigtime and in the most unexpected, once in a blue moon kind of ways, particularly knowing that Malicia appeared to have come to like them fast just as much, and much like she seemed to be a very big, major league fan of Amelia's, by all indications.

However, there was a problem…and a very big one, at that.

Malicia did describe her talents accurately, but there were numerous ways in which she could have described them, and she did that in a way that would favor her and enable her to get onto the ship and be a(supposedly)helpful part of Amelia's crew like she(apparently)wanted to.

Captain Amelia and her crew were happy that the captain had decided, given how Malicia told the cat about herself in a very convincing way as far as how she would be an excellent new addition to the R.L.S. Legacy was concerned, to let her on board and, knowing what made it so convincing, didn't think there was any need to know anything further about her, especially given the eager to provide aid sort of nice lady façade she put on and how that gave them an(inaccurate)idea of what the hell she was like along with how her self-description concerning her personality as well as her abilities and experiences did that.

So they weren't going to look into anything concerning Malicia's past that the mouse hadn't mentioned, nor anything else about her beyond what they learned when she filled them in in the fashion that she did, as everyone thought, as made clear before, that they had all of the knowledge about her that they would need.

There was one very simple reason, however, as to why they should have learned more about Malicia and the matter of her past.

If they had done so, then they would know that Malicia had a criminal record bigger than her Canada-sized ego and a mean streak longer than the distance between Russia and Alaska.

Not to mention that she constantly eluded being caught in any way and was always able to keep up with her atrocities, which were all always ones of a super-high magnitude that resulted in pain, suffering, death and/or destruction for those unfortunate enough to cross her path and plenty of self-gain, excitement and ecstasy for her, making her among the most infamous criminals and villainesses to ever have existed, her sins constantly being reported as she kept on escaping, some headlines understandably reading things like "When will it end?" and "Is there no one who can stop this monster?", and whenever she happened across these sorts of things wherever she was going, she would burst out into insidious laughter and gloat about what she was causing in her mind, whether she also did so vocally or not.

That she was very stylish and creative with how sadistic and disgusting she executed her actions and wrongdoings whenever it was an option to do some fancy kind of things with said horrid traits of the things she did was something that easily dumped an entire bucket of gas on the fire.

Every planet she went to for the villainous actions that she executed and what they would result in for her proved successful, and now here she was on Montressor, ready now to go spacing and execute her latest plot and what she would earn if she were to manage to pull it off like she constantly managed to pull off all of her other schemes.

Which means that it should hardly surprise you that the malevolent mouse was plotting to perform an act of evil which was very similar to mutiny.

One which involved breaking Amelia, both figuratively and literally, and, while she had no intention of ending the felid's life, she was going to use Amelia post-breaking(or so she planned)in order to demonstrate that, if she could do what she was intent on doing to the captain, then no one was safe from her at all, and as such, she would now take command of the R.L.S Legacy.

And make sure to do so in a way so that it became outright villainous like she was, even though it would be forced on her part, and certainly be for the purpose of her wicked ambitions, which she meant to actually get away with and not be caught again this time, oh, but on the contrary, she would make sure of it that everyone was her slave in the end and she ruled all with a brutal iron fist.

All she had to do was bide her time and wait for the right moment to strike, and soon enough, she saw an opening for that, as once it was nighttime, with it being a truly peaceful, beautiful, quiet, starry, cool night of the best kind with nice feeling winds going about, she knew Amelia would be least ready for any kind of danger, especially one as underhanded as hers was going to be.

Yup, she was indeed hiding under ulterior motives for joining the crew, with you having just read about them and what she wanted from so doing as far as her monstrous goals and desires went, all of which she would bask in arrogantly if she were to succeed and make sure to generate plenty of cruelty in how she ran things along with forcing everyone to praise her whenever she could, true to egotistical form, with plenty of craving for being the most vile, tyrannical criminal in history to go with it all.

This deplorable mouse full of and indeed made of pure evil knew that she could pull it off as far as accomplishing her detestable goals was concerned, so long as she played her cards right, and she would, or at least believed she would, but I digress.

So she quickly thought up exactly what the hell she was going to do and precisely how the fuck she was going to do it, and would strike the instant that it was the best possible time to pull the trigger.

Just as Amelia was, after allowing everyone else to enjoy what kind of lovely night this was like along with herself, utterly unaware that this beautiful night was on its way to turning ugly, about to beckon everyone to get to their bedrooms to sleep as she would do herself after she had given that order, Malicia called: "Captain, wait! Before you give your order, there's something rather important that I need to speak with you about in your stateroom! It is best that you hear it first and then we inform the crew, so that everyone, you and me included, can be ready for what is to come tomorrow morning because of it!"

"Very well," Amelia nodded, "but all things considered, you must be quick about it."

"Of course, Captain!" Malicia nodded, right before thinking to herself: "Like things will be escalating quickly once you've found out what this is all about, especially concerning what the hell kind of fucking noises you'll make."

So they made their way into her stateroom, and just after Malicia shut the door, saying: "Just wanted to save you the trouble of shutting the door. We need to make sure we know how to tell the crew what I'm intent on talking to you about here in a way so that it doesn't shock or confuse them, and I don't want to risk them overhearing and getting tense in the process, because otherwise the matter we'll be discussing here won't have the favorable effect that I'm aiming it to have." they got to the part of it where Amelia's desk was.

"It sounds rather complicated, Malicia." Amelia said to her rodent companion and attacker to be, and Malicia informed her: "Oh, believe me, Captain, you have no idea just HOW complicated. Anyway, here we are at your desk, although you really shouldn't sit down and neither should I. It's best we talk about this just as we are."

Amelia nodded and this was both a way of showing she understood and that she wanted Malicia to begin, so Malicia did just that.

"Okay, first, there's how…" but all of a sudden she punched Amelia in the stomach as hard as she could, catching the feline captain completed unawares, and then she broke her nose with the second punch she threw, having indeed caught her completely off guard.

"UUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLFFFFFFFFF! AAAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Amelia caterwauled(pun indeed intended)and as she tried to get herself out of the haze of abdominal pain and even worse pain from her bleeding, broken nose, she felt Malicia's arms wrap around her in a way that put her in a full nelson.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Now I've got you, bitch!" Malicia grinned wickedly as she then a second later said: "Ironic, isn't it? This time, in a game of cat and mouse, the former's the victim! Ha! Anyway, here's what the hell you now need to fucking know. I played your ass like a fucking harp. I never fucking wanted to help at all. Oh, no. I just wanted to get you the fuck out of the way and replace you as the fucking captain. I'm taking over, then spreading the loads of evil I've constantly unleashed against around multiple planets further here and then back on Montressor, and there isn't shit that your ass can fucking do about it, bitch! Nor can anyone else, for that matter. Especially with what the hell I'm about to do to you next, which, believe me, is a LOT worse than what you got from my punches and this full nelson I've got your bitch ass nicely trapped in!"

Making sure that her grip was so tight that Amelia could barely breathe and then pinning her feline prey down to the floor while getting on her knees, she continued: "Though I am not going to kill you, the fact that I have taken plenty of fucking lives in the past notwithstanding, I am going to ruin you. Mentally, emotionally and physically alike, in fact. Because, see, besides how I plan to make a fucking example of you to the rest of the voyagers on this fucking ship, I mean to create quite the memorable-ass incident when I show to them how the hell I've done so, especially given the way it'll be one for the books, history or otherwise."

Positioning her legs in a way so that they were on Amelia's thighs(specifically near her hip socket regions)and making sure that her full nelson put her biceps on the area of Amelia's arms where the arm sockets were, she went on: "Since chances are you're confused about what the hell I mean by the last part, I'll explain…"

Amelia struggled to get free, but Malicia's great strength and adeptness at keeping someone even as strong as Amelia in a virtually unbreakable hold made that impossible, and Malicia told her: "Countless millennia ago, specifically in ancient Greece in the year 350 B.C., the all too fucking famous and well-known, even to this goddamn day, philosopher who went by the name of Aristotle told everybody that spiders had six legs, having come to believe it upon seeing one and somehow failing to notice the other two. For so, so, so many thousands of years, everyone believed this to be so. After all, who would DARE to question the INCOMPARABLE wisdom of the great Aristotle?"

While Amelia did everything that she could to find the smallest chink in Malicia's armor so that she might turn the tables and put an end to this obvious act of dastardly villainy which was very fucking similar to mutiny, indeed, before deciding the evil mouse's punishment, the latter kept talking: "Their ignorance only came to an end when the French naturalist Jean Baptiste Lamarck, who had been an expert on invertebrates since 1793, captured a spider and removed each and every one of its legs to see if it really was a six-legged critter like everyone thought it was, since he did so VERY meticulously and anal-retentively, indeed, and discovered that it had EIGHT legs, not six."

Continuing to try and think up a means to find a way out of her current predicament, Amelia nevertheless heard all of what Malicia said, just like was the case when she was first attacked and subsequently trapped, not liking where this was going at all(of course, she obviously hated all of this, but I'm just pointing out what she was coming to see while Malicia was saying these words and what the hell kind of idea you might be getting just now).

Malicia then grinned nastily: "Now, if such things as the obvious heated uproar and massive surge of shock that ensued following the naturalist's discovery of the truth, as well as the dubbing of this discovery being a turning point and quite the milestone in history decades later, can happen about a matter revolving around something as small and insignificant as a simple spider, just imagine what will happen when a fiendish, clever mouse captain-to-be does her own somewhat modified modern day version of the man's experiment and discovery to a felid captain as talented, smart, adept, beautiful, tough, popular, respected, brave and significant as yourself. Words cannot describe what kind of unbelievable, infamous, unforgettable and forever talked about sort of thing it will be, kind of like how the hell they can't fucking describe how much horrible, unbearable, excruciating and incapacitating pain you're about to be in, not to mention how the fuck they can't possibly describe how helpless said pain will render you. It's part of how the hell you'll be broken in every sense of the word, didn't you know?"

Knowing that she had to put Malicia down fast, Amelia did the first damn thing that she could fucking think of upon hearing Malica laughing evilly afterwards and thus not focusing on how tightly she had Amelia in her grasp, and believe me, you'll learn what it was very shortly.

Malicia then said: "Time to get legless and disarmed, bitch!" and shifted her legs in a way that dislocated Amelia's femur bones from her hip sockets just as the latter was thrusting herself up, one at a time, and while Amelia screamed: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" from this, she did everything she could not to focus on this sudden pain of the worst kind, or at least what could easily be considered the sort of pain that was among the worst kinds of pain, anyway.

Noticing Amelia's movement all of a sudden, she asked, a bit surprised: "What the fuck is this shit, bitch? Well, whatever the hell it is, it'll do you no damn good, and furthermore…"

But before she could finish her sentence, Amelia grabbed Malicia's head and gripped it with all her might the instant she did so, further surprising Malicia and causing her to utter what the hell would turn out to be her last fucking words.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Malicia yelled, though the malicious mouse quickly got back to dislocation matters, now going for Amelia's arms, even, or actually especially, with how Amelia was now trying to resist her and performing her current actions.

And, while Malicia was able to move in a fashion that dislocated both of Amelia's shoulders, it was not before Amelia managed to twist her head 360 degrees, which means that she broke her neck in an easily fatal way, thereby ensuring that Malicia would never take over the ship and, better yet, her days of doing any sort of dirty deeds were over.

Unfortunately, the now very dead Malicia had managed to, as her final actions that were mixed with before and during the time that Amelia broke her neck, do that shoulder dislocating arm movement of hers by means of how she moved her own arms in the required manner from the full nelson she previously had Amelia in, so when she fell off of Amelia as a corpse, Amelia fell onto the floor with four dislocated limbs, lying on it while absolutely impotent and unable not to scream, her incredibly high tolerance for pain and great strength of character notwithstanding.

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE-ERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!** " she screamed, and she could not remember the last time she was in any way helpless or that her pain threshold had come anywhere near to being reached, let alone being in this sort of state of impotence and agony.

Fortunately, her cries of pain which was, quite frankly, utterly unheard of until now were easily loud enough to alert the crew, who had been waiting for her and Malicia to come back out of Amelia's stateroom for longer than they thought they would, but when they heard Amelia's screams of mortal pain, they swiftly got moving to the room and the door flew open, and their eyes flew open super widely when they saw their badly hurt and agonized captain lying on the floor, both arms next to her sides and both legs lying just as straight down.

When they saw Malicia's corpse lying down a few feet away, as well, they knew that something wasn't right, and having heard the door open and what the hell it meant, Amelia managed to stop screaming just long enough to at an understandably ear-splitting level fill them in on what had happened and this filled them with a deep and terrible rage.

As her uncontainable, eardrum-shattering screaming then fucking resumed, her crew members ignored its immeasurable loudness in order to try and help her by doing everything in their power to manage to do so, and thankfully, they were able to find a way to aid Amelia when their captain needed it the most.

Specifically, the four strongest members of the crew took a hold of each of Amelia's limbs as gently as possible as so to minimize the chances of increasing the pain she was in, and, while the others were far away against the walls, hands at their ears, one of Amelia's limb holders yelled at the top of his lungs to inform her that they were about to snap all four of her limbs back into place at once, and asked her if she was ready for how much that would hurt like hell, even though she knew as well as they did that it had to be done at once.

Amelia nodded through her screaming, and the one who'd asked her, who was also the one holding her right leg, shouted as loud as he could at the other three as so for them to hear him despite Amelia's screams: "ON THE COUNT OF THREE!"

They nodded and the one holding Amelia's right arm boomed: "ONE…"

The one holding Amelia's left arm shouted: "TWO…"

Amelia heard all of this, even through her screams, and braced herself for what was to come, and then the one holding Amelia's left leg bellowed: "THREE!"

And so they twisted her limbs so that all four of her sockets would have their dislocated occupants put right back into place in a manner so that all four of her limbs were exactly the way that they were before Malicia tricked Amelia and performed their dislocation following that and her telling Amelia what she did and what it led to, which, ironically, would also prove her undoing.

Though she could now tell that her arms and legs were fully back to normal and indeed precisely the way they were, with nothing lost or relocated in any sort of wrong spot at all, she not only was incapable of putting an end to her screaming for a time, and indeed all four of her relocators now ran away and covered their ears just as much as all the others had been doing, with Amelia yowling: " **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAAA!"**

After this, though, her screaming finally stopped, and slowly but surely, everyone else lowered their hands from their ears and looked at a crying Amelia, who managed to squeeze out: "T-T-T-T-Thank you…a-a-a-a-a-a-all of you…so…so good to…to have such a l-l-l-l-l-l-loyal and devoted c-c-c-c-c-crew…such close friends…uuuuuhhhhhhh…"

"Hey, you'd do the same for us, and you didn't deserve this at all." one of her crew members said.

"Though Malicia most certainly did deserve that fatal neck breaking you gave her." another one of them said, looking to Malicia's corpse with a happy, satisfied look on her face, something that all of the others had when they looked at the evil mouse's dead body.

"Nice job on that, by the way." another female member of her crew said.

"T-t-t-t-t-thanks a-a-a-a-a-a-a-again…" Amelia replied, feeling like she was going to cough up blood even though, or perhaps because, her limbs were relocated and fully back in place like they were before, with no changes to what they'd been previously whatsoever(okay, so I've made that clear before, but I just wanted to compound how fully clearly I mean this).

After all, she'd been through all of what she had both before and after Malicia dislocated her arms and legs and ironically signed her own death warrant in so doing, and that should hardly make it a surprise that a lot of tears were coming out of her eyes and she could very easily cough up blood from all of it, as well, and sure enough, she did just that a few seconds after once more showing her gratitude.

"The voyage is off." said Jim Hawkins, who was one of the ones who was part of this cruise that Malicia had now ruined and abruptly ended less than halfway through what the hell it otherwise would have been. "We have to get our poor captain here to a hospital, and fast."

While Amelia wanted no such thing, especially since her pain was starting to fade little by little, she could no longer talk, at least for the time being, anyway, and it was amazing that she hadn't passed out from all of this, though she was understandably barely able to keep her eyes open, let alone attempt to get up again and/or insist she didn't need a hospital trip.

And let's face it…everyone hates having to be in the hospital, even as they know it's for their own good under certain circumstances, and these certainly, and I mean sure as HELL qualified as an example of such circumstances as those.

So he and his mother, Sarah Hawkins, who had also been a part of this trip, helped make it so that they got back to Montressor and saw Amelia hospitalized at once while also filling her family, Delbert Doppler or otherwise, in on what had happened and what they needed to know.

While her entire family, especially her husband, was shocked beyond words and even more worried for her, they would later, along with everyone else, find out something that they were happy about for the most part, but why it wasn't in full you'll find out now.

See, after everyone got to the hospital and Amelia became a patient, still unable to do more than barely keep her eyes a little bit open and stay all but unconscious, barely able to tell what was going on all this time, where she was now, what have you, she was, upon being put on her hospital bed, given a special gas that would cause her to fall asleep so that whatever pain remained in her would stop being felt(and even now, despite how it was waning bit by bit, she was still feeling a great deal of it, even while barely conscious).

And, after everything was done while a tense Doppler family, Jim, Sarah and all other crew member consisting group was present outside of what room she was put in, a doctor opened up the door of that room and came out by saying: "Okay, everyone…" as he looked to the lot.

They quickly looked up to said doctor, and he said: "Good news, bad news time…"

After all of them nodded, he told them: "The good news is, she IS going to live and she is going to recover, as well."

Everyone breathed a big fucking sigh of relief and the doctor smiled before he then said: "But the bad news is, it's going to be at least four days before she can leave this hospital, and the way in which it will be done is that she will be brought out of her bed and placed in an ambulance that will drive her back to where you other Dopplers live. You will be alerted at once, believe me. Fortunately, she will be unconscious for the whole time she's here, and we have inserted special devices that will take care of her hunger, thirst, medicinal, waste and cleaning related needs, so she is going to be spared a lot of pain and we will make sure that, by the time she is awake again, she will be back home, and once more, to use her own words, right as rain, or at least as close to that as she can be, given how she will still be plenty weak and low on energy to the point where it'll be a while for her to truly be of that status."

"Oh, thank God." Delbert said, speaking for everyone present. "Although, we can deal with how much we'll miss her for the next few days, plus how she'll obviously need to take it easy for quite a bit of time once she's home again, but what about dreams and such? Surely you've seen to it that she won't have any nightmares or anything like that? She's been through too many undeserved problems already."

"Believe us, we've designed things with those special devices so that the way in which they work will give her dreams that will consist of nothing but things she likes, which will make it all the nicer when she sees her family and other things she loves when she reawakens to reality." the doctor replied.

"Nice job well done, doctor!" Sarah said with the smile as the others nodded with a smile, as well. "Of course." the doctor replied. "Anything for one as excellent, heroic, responsible, popular and respected as her. She's suffered far too much and we are not going to allow it to continue."

"Wonderful!" Jim said, but then he noticed, albeit by pure chance, what time it was on his watch and he said: "Oh, dear, but now we have to go. God only knows what the hell we'll have to catch up on after what that despicable Malicia did, and, worse yet, was planning to do, though thankfully our hospitalized friend made sure of it that she'd never put those into action or pose a threat ever again."

"All right, then, let's move it." Delbert said. "I am sorry, children, but we cannot go into that room to at least see your mother briefly, and this would be so even if we did have time to do so. So we'll just have to be happy about the fact that she is going to be okay, after all."

The kids sighed in disappointment and then nodded in understanding, and so it was that they, their father and everyone else present near the door to Amelia's room exited the hospital and got to their respective homes, with Jim taking Amelia's place as captain during those next few days, since her training had allowed him to be of such a rank if need be, and, once Amelia was home again, with her family being elated upon being signaled by the ambulance drivers who brought her there and were helped with carrying her in to place on the nice, soft couch in the living room of the Doppler residence in a manner so that her head was on a pillow and her body was stretched out so that she would feel no kind of discomfort or odd feeling once she woke up, they eagerly anticipated said awakening.

After all, the Doppler matriarch would be back to normal, well, outside of still being very weak and low on energy after all she'd gone through, anyway, and she and them alike would be reintroduced to how things were before her near-death experience and ironically won at the last second fight against Malicia, even if it was in the form of a slow, though thankfully painless, recovery.

However, once she awoke and was(gently, mind you)hugged and nuzzled and kissed and welcomed back gleefully by that one big, happy family(pun absolutely intended)of hers, and of course showed just as much delight and joy and pleasure about everything that was so now, and of course felt just as much gratitude for how everyone helped her as they did following how her crew did so, she was aghast, eyes opened widely and all, when her husband told her the following words after they filled her in on everything else that she needed to know(part of which made her proud of Jim, the way that he proved so competent as a substitute captain and it was all thanks to her that he became someone cut out to act as one).

"I'm afraid, however, that, as the ambulance drivers informed us while we were getting you back in here, it will be a good year until you are truly and fully 'right as rain' again, so you will have to take it easy while Jim continues to be your substitute, all of which we learned from them along with the aforementioned year of recovery."

"You cannot be serious." gasped Amelia, but Delbert then said: "As a heart attack, I am sorry to say. Which you are lucky not to have had after what that horrible Malicia did to you, in addition to how you are just as lucky that you will be just as you were after that year, but in the meantime, you cannot be captain of a voyage. Although, think about it this way. You are just as good at keeping order and being in charge here, as a parent, as you are at being the captain of a crew. So it can easily serve as the next best thing, which will be so both before and after you're 'right as rain' and being a space captain again."

"Besides, we might love daddy just as much as we do you, mommy," Jib informed Amelia, "but let's face it…daddy's very accident prone, no offense, daddy…"

"None taken, and besides, it's true." Delbert told Jib, and the latter went on: "…and that makes it so that you are the one who ensures order and what's best for the family, and so makes it so that even when you're not here, we're able to get by, with or without daddy having the aforementioned accident proneness."

"So you're always a captain in some way, kind of like, even before you gave birth to us, you were, and still are after having done so, the ship's matriarch, also in some way." added Matey.

"They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer," pointed out Sunny, "but in this case, you keep your respectful, confidant level friendship kind of crew close and your loving family closer. Always and forever, too."

"You know, I never thought of it that way." Amelia admitted. "Thank you for giving me those facts. Now I can see that I'll always be some sort of captain and mother, often in ways I never even knew existed until now. Granted, I'll be just as happy when I'm captain of the ship and Jim no longer needs to take my place as I was going to be before, but thank you for everything, making sure I'm spared what would have been so much frustration, taking care of me in my time of need or otherwise."

"Hey, you always took care of us when we needed it, mommy." Tillie told her. "It just wouldn't be right for us not to help when you need others to take care of you. Yeah, daddy will be part of it, as well, but it's clear what I'm saying."

"Of course it is, sweetheart." Amelia said, smiling warmly at her daughter and then at the rest of her family.

They smiled back at her just as warmly, and then Delbert said: "You know, I was just thinking…given how your food and drink requirements were used by special devices, though they have obviously now been removed from you, since they aren't necessary anymore, how about I make you some nice, hot, honey-lemon tea?"

"That would be welcome." Amelia nodded. "I could really use some after all that's happened. It would also take my mind off of how much I hate being too weak to move or even eat at the moment."

Delbert nodded and went to prepare it for her, while the four children happily watched as their mother put her head back and relaxed while she also basked in the bliss of what she had been told to spare her what would otherwise been a lot of futuristic irritation and bitching(and of course spare everyone else the need to put up with said griping)and, by the time she snapped back to reality, it would be in a way that she could be happy about, as well.

That she envisioned Jim continuing to be a superb captain like she was when being one and successfully trained him to be and Malicia rotting and burning in that special place in hell that she more than managed to earn was only a further feelgood kind of feeling for her, and she knew that, from now on, she would have the best kind of future imaginable one way or the other, particularly given the fact that her constantly activeness and healthy diet made sure of it that her youth would stay intact longer than was the case with most individuals who got older chronologically, as both had done before and would continue to.

THE END

So, what did you think of THAT?

The mouse attacking the cat and the latter winning out in the end, anyway!

Quite the reversal and irony there, wouldn't you say?

Oh, and I should tell you, the Aristotle spider leg mistake thing?

Just for anyone who doesn't know, it REALLY DID happen.

Granted, plenty do, but I was just making sure everybody who read this did.

Anyhow, ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
